The digital Pokemon
by Sombrakitty365
Summary: When Kari ends up in a strange new world, teeming with stranger monsters, without her Digimon, friends or D3, she'll need a lot of help getting back home. Now it's up to her new friends: Ash, Serena, Bonnie, Clemont, and their Pokémon to help her get back home. Get ready for the greatest Digimon and Pokémon adventure since...well...EVER!
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

Hey everyone! Sombrakitty365 here with an all new story for my adoring public! (cricket chirps in background). Really? Okaaaaaaaaay, I guess. Just a quick disclaimer! **I don't own Pokémon the series XY or Digimon.**Enjoy the story!

* * *

><p>Ash, Serena, Bonnie, and Clemont are walking through a large open field. Pikachu, Fenniken, and Dedenne play happily in the grass. "I can't wait to get to the Shalour city gym and battle Korena and Lucario again!" Ash said with pride. "This time I know we'll win. Right Pikachu?" Ash asked his partner and best friend(and wing man). "Pika!(Right! Let's do it!)" Pikachu agreed.<p>

"You two seemed really fired up." Serena said. "I can't wait to get to Shalour either to be honest." "Fenni!(Me either Serena! I can't wait to see that hunk of a Lucario again.)" Fennekin said with glee. "Pika Pikachu?! (What am I?! Chopped liver or something?!)" Pikachu asked Fennekin. "Fen.(Maybe.)" Fennekin giggled. "You two are so funny!" Bonnie said.

"Dedenne!(You got that right! Trouble in paradise Pikachu?)" Dedenne laughed. "I hope we see Megan again." Clemont said. "Chespin!(Looks like someone has a crush!)" Chespin said, bursting out of his pokeball. "Shut up and get back in the pokeball!" Clemont barked. "Ches!(You'll have to catch me first!)" Chespin said, running ahead of the group.

"Why you little!" Clemont said, racing after his annoying pokemon. "Was someone talking about me?" A girls voice said. "Huh?" Ash said looking around. He looked up and saw a girl peering her head out from a tree. "How'd ya know?" Ash asked. "Braixens ear tufts a burning." The girl said, referring to her partner.

"It's nice to see you again Megan." Serena said to the girl. "Same here blondie." Megan said with a smile. "Blondie?!" Serena barked. The girl had chocolate brown hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a Team magma hoodie and ripped jean shorts. She had a black shirt on underneath. She also had black sneakers.

"Braix!(Hey guys! How's it going?)" Braixen asked, with blazing tufts of fur in her ears. "I told you her tufts are burning." Megan said, hurrying over to Braixen with a large water bottle. She splashed her partners face with the ice cold water. "Brai. (Thanks for that.)" Braixen said. "No problamo." Megan replied. "You guys wanna check you my new pokemon?" Megan asked.

"Sure!" Ash said. "Ok then!" Megan said. "Come on out everyone!" She threw multiple Pokeballs in the air. They opened and glowed with blinding white light. When the glowing stopped, the Pokeballs were replaced with five new Pokémon.

There was a Lucario, a Eevee, a Absol, a Charizard, and a Gyrados. "Lucario! (It is a pleasure to meet a friend of Megan's.)" Lucario said. "Eevee! (Hey hey 'yall! How you doing?)" Eevee beamed.

"Absol! (Greetings! I'm happy to meet all of you.)" Absol said. "Char! (Hey! You guys know a good place to have a fight?)" Charizard barked. "Gyrados! (Sorry about him. He's a bit excitable. It's still nice to meet you though!)" Gyrados chimed in. "What do you guys think?" Megan asked. "That's awesome Megan!" Ash cheered.

"Ya!" Serena said. "That Eevee's adorable!" Bonnie said, rushing towards the small tan pokemon. "Ee! (Aw thanks sugar. I try.)" Eevee said. "She really likes compliments." Megan said. "Hey Megan!" Clemont said. "Ches Chespin... (You'll never guess what I'm about to tell you. Clemont's got a crush on...)" Chespin said before he was sent back into the pokeball.

"Quiet you." Clemont said. "I want to know what he about to say." Megan said. Suddenly a black figure burst through the near by bushes at blinding speed. "What was that?!" Bonnie asked, nervous. "I don't know." Clemont said, comforting his younger sister. "I got this." Megan said. "Let's go guys." Megan signaled her team to follow her.

"Lucar! (I don't think it is wise to burst into battle in such a fashion!)" Lucario stated. He looked forward and saw the other five pokemon rushing after Megan. "Lu. (Oh jeez.)" Lucario said embarrassed, putting it's paw to it's face. He burst forward at blinding speeds. "Wow!" Serena said. "That Lucario's really fast." "So is Megan!" Ash said, looking a the girl, racing in front of her pokemon.

She reached the bush before the rest of her pokemon and looked inside of it. Just then, she was lifted off the ground by psychic. "Malamar! (I've got you now! Now to find those other annoying brats!)" "Who you calling a brat?!" Megan barked with rage. "Uh! Malamar?!" Ash said, shocked by the pokemon's appearance. "I thought we got rid of you."

"Mala malamar! (You did. But, you forgot one thing! I'm the greatest hypnosis pokemon that ever lived!)" Malamar shouted. "Braixen! (Get you slimy mitts off of her now! **Flamethrower!**)" Braixen shouted as she grabbed her stick from her tail. It shot a large beam of fire at Malamar and hit it right on the face.

It stopped using psychic, sending Megan plummeting towards the ground. Gyrados and Charizard tried to catch her, but, they ended up bashing into each other instead. "Megan!" Clemont shrieked. "Clemontic gear go!" One robotic arm came shooting out from his bag attempting to catch Megan.

It caught her in mid fall. "Thanks for that dude." Megan said to the blond haired boy. "What does being the greatest hypnosis pokemon ever have to do with you being here Calamari face?!" Megan barked.

"Mala?! (Calamari face?! You little!...) Malamar shrieked. "Char!(Shut your trap! **Dragon force!**)" Charizard roared as he created dark purple orb crackling with electricity. He flung the orb at Malamar, who avoided it with no problems.

"Malamar.(Oh, sorry big guy. You missed me. But such power shouldn't be waisted with a pathetic human weakling.)" Malamar declared cockily. "Mala!(**Hypnosis!**)" Malamar shouted as it created a bright white, glowing spiral. "Don't look at it!" Ash cried. "Look away you guys!" Megan cried. Megan, Ash, Bonnie, Serena and Clemont shielded their eyes from the spiral.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Meanwhile in the digital world...<strong> 

"**Rosetta stone!**" Nefertimon shouted as she blasted two gem shaped, hot pink, beams at a dark spire. "Nice one Nefertimon!" Kari cheered. "_We've destroyed so many of these thing it's hard to keep track." _Kari thought.

"Hey Kari!" TK shouted, waving his arm in the air, trying to get the chocolate eyed girls attention. "TK!" Kari exclaimed with glee. Suddenly, there was a sharp pain in her skull. "Ow." Kari whimpered, holding her hand to her head. She fell to her knees, writhing in the pain of her suspicious headache.

"Kari are you ok?!" TK cried, worried for his friend. "M...m...mala...mar." Kari stuttered. She dropped to the ground, lying in the grass. She looked dazed, half asleep almost. Her eyes kept drooping as they shut slowly. Her headache had turned to fatigue in almost an instant. She couldn't move. She stared unblinkingly at the sky, her eyes closing quickly.

"Kari!" A muffled voice cried. She was sinking deeper and deeper into a trance like state. "_What's happening to me?!" _Kari thought, panicked by her current state. _"TK?! Gatomon?! Patamon?! Tai?! ANYONE?! HELP!"_ Her eyes closed completely. She was fast asleep, not knowing what was happening next.

A bright white blinding light erupted from her D3. The light completely consumed Kari, as her friends couldn't help but watch in horror. "KARI!" TK cried in anguish, watching his best friend(and girlfriend) be consumed by the bright light, turning to digital dust. "Kari snap out of it!" Gatomon shouted in terror, trying to wake up her tamer(I use the term tamer because Digi-destined is SO old school, sorry everyone).

But her efforts were in vain, as her tamer had already been fully consumed by the light, and digitalized. "No." Gatomon said in horror.

* * *

><p>Sombrakitty365: Man what a crazy turn of events! Kari's just been turned to digital dust, or has she? Find out in the next chapter everyone!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: This Strange Poke-world

Hello everyone! It's Sombrakitty365 here with the second chapter. I saw my first chapter was a big hit. And I mean BIG. HUGE really! So cool! I hope you like this chapter as much as you liked the first one!

* * *

><p><span><strong>In the Kalos region... <strong>

Diantha, wearing a large straw hat to cover her face, sunglasses, a white T-shirt, and sparkling white skirt with black shorts underneath, was walking through a dense field with multiple trees. Her Pokémon, Gardevoir, was walking besides her.

"I can't wait to get to the next city." Diantha said to her Gardevoir. "We'll get to see Ash and his friends again." "Garde!(I can't wait to get to the city either! I just love to walk with you, and we'll be doing a lot of it there.)" Gardevoir responded, stars in her eyes. "I love our walks too Gardevoir." Diantha said, smiling.

Suddenly, there was a blinding white light in front of them. "Err...What is that?!" Diantha said in shock, covering her eyes. "Gard!(I don't know, but no matter what I'll protect you!)" Gardevoir said, blocking her trainer/ best friend, extending her arms, tightly closing her eyes. The light soon diminished, showing a little girl, no older than 12 or 13, with a white and pink T-shirt and pink shorts. She hot pink fingerless sleeves and white sneakers. She had brown hair with a pink clip in her hair.

As Diantha and Gardevoir opened their eyes, they had yet to realize that this girl was much more than they could ever know. "Oh my gosh." Diantha said. "Is she ok?" "Gardevoir.(We need to take her to a hospital, or someplace safe for her to rest and recover for any injuries she may have inflicted.)" Gardevoir stated in a serious tone.

* * *

><p><span><strong>10 minutes later...<strong>

Diantha and Gardevoir rush the girl to the nearest hospital as quickly as possible. '_Where am I?'_ Kari wondered, trapped in a deep sleep. _'What's happening? Where is everyone? Why am I asking so many questions?' _Kari thought while she was being carried by Gardevoir. "Ms. Diantha?" A woman's voice asked. "Um...What, who, no?" Diantha said in a worried voice, afraid her cover had been blown and she was about to get swarmed by her fans.

"No need to worry mam." The woman said. "It's me. Nurse Joy." Nurse Joy said as she looked at the girl in Gardevoir's arms. "Oh my! Is that girl ok?" She asked in a worried tone. "We don't know." Diantha said in a sad voice. "We were about to take her to the hospital." "Oh. Sorry to tell you this, but, the hospital is closed." Nurse Joy said.

"Why?!" Diantha asked in a flustered voice. "Because there was a power outage. Now all the equipment is on the fritz." Nurse Joy responded. "I'd be more than happy to take her off your hands." "Ok." Diantha said. "But tell me when she wakes up, ok?" "Of course Ms. Diantha." Nurse Jenny said. "Alright." Diantha said.

"Come on Gardevoir. We have to get to the movie premier before it's too late!" Diantha said. "Garde!(Right! We gotta move!)" responded Gardevoir as the two of them rushed down the street. Nurse Jenny carried the girl inside the Pokémon center and laid her on a stretcher. She rushed the girl into a medium white room, filled with machines, wires, and medical equipment.

She put the girl on a metal table and stuck wires to the girl's body. "Let's see what's wrong with you." Nurse Joy said as she turned her computer on and typed a code into it. The wires(Which have small sensors in them) scanned the girls body. A window opened on the upper left hand corner of the screen, showing the analized data of the girls symptoms.

"It says here she's in a miniature coma." Nurse Joy said. "She'll wake up in a few minutes from now." Nurse Joy smiled. '_I hope that's the case.'_ She thought with fear of the girl. _'If not, then... She'll never wake up.' _Nurse Joy's eyes widened at the very thought of this. Her pupils shrunk, as they quivered with fear. "Mmm..." The girl mumbled, out of Nurse Joy's earshot.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Later that night...<strong>

A dark figure slipped into the Pokémon center and went into the room Nurse Joy had put Kari. "Purr?(What do we have here?)" The cat like creature asked itself. It curled itself up on the girl's chest, and fell asleep. "Mmmm..." Kari mumbled. "Gato...mon."

The next morning, Nurse Joy unlocked the Pokémon center, only to find a open window. "How could I have forgotten to close that window?" Nurse Joy asked. '_Wait!'_Nurse Joy thought, her eyes wide, her pupils small and quivering. _'What if she was taken from here?! I have to check on her!'_ She thought as she rushed down the hall to the room Kari was in.

She opened the door as fast as she could to check if the she was still there. Luckily she was, and she had a little visitor napping on her chest. "Not you again!" Nurse Joy said looking at the Purrloin on the girl's chest. "Purr?(*Yawn* What's going on?)" Purrloin asked as it open it's eye.

"Mmm..." The girl moaned. "What...Where am I? How'd I get here? Who are you?" She asked. "Purrloin?(And why are _you _asking so many questions?)" Purrloin chuckled. Nurse Joy got a tick mark on her forehead as she picked the Purrloin up by the tail. "Would get out and _stay out_ already?!" Nurse Joy barked. "Leave her alone!" The girl yelped.

"Oh, you're finally awake." Nurse Joy said. "I'm Nurse Joy. You're in the Lumiose city Pokémon center." Nurse Joy responded with a big smile. "I'm Kari." Kari responded, still wiping the sleep from her eyes. "Is this your Purrloin?" Nurse Joy asked. "Purr.(Of course I'm her Purrloin.)" The Purrloin said. "Um..." Kari said. She looked at the miserable little cat-like creature, and felt pity for it, She swallowed as she said "Yes." "Sorry. I didn't realize she was yours." Nurse Joy apologized.

"Purr Loin!(Ha ha! In your face Nurse Joy!)" Purrloin cackled with pride. ""Watch it you little!" Nurse Joy barked with a clenched fist. Purrloin wriggled itself out of Nurse Joy's grasp and climbed back onto Kari's chest. She picked up the small cat creature and stood up. She put it back on the ground and tried to keep balance so she wouldn't fall flat on her face.

_'How long was I asleep?!'_ Kari wondered. _'And where the heck am I? I'm definitely not in the Digital world, So what is this place?' _Kari thought as she looked around the medium white room.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Back in the Digital world...<strong>

"I can't believe it!" Gatomon said, sobbing. "My best friend, Kari, she was there...and...now she's...gone!" Gatomon bawled. "I can't believe you didn't do anything TM!" Davis shouted in rage. "There was nothing I could do!" TK snapped. "There was nothing _any of us_ could have possibly done!" TK shouted as he punched Davis in the face.

"You think you're the only one here who cares about her?!" TK roared. "**You're not the only person who loved her! We all miss her and want her back! Why do you think you're the only person that matters to her?! Well...huh?!**" TK shouted in rage as he delivered a flurry of punches to Davis's chest. "Guys!" Patamon said. "Stop fighting. I think all just a little upset because we want her back. We just have to focus on the real problem here." Patomon stated in a mature voice.

"Ya?" Davis said, attempting to choke TK. "And what's that?!" "The fact we have no clue _why _that happened to Kari." Ken said, trying to split Davis and TK up before they killed each other. "You're right." TK said as he got up. "We need to find out what...or who...did this." "You're right." Gatomon said as she wiped tears from her eyes. "I'll destroy who ever did this to Kari, even if it means I lose all nine of my lives."

"That's the spirit." TK said. "Let's do this." "**For Kari!**" They shouted in unison, raising their fists in the air.

* * *

><p>Sombrakitty365: I can't believe this! Kari's just ended up in a strange place called Lumiose city, The rest of the Digi-destinded(I got a few complaints about calling them Tamers instead of Digi-destined, So I changed it) are looking for the one who "Digitalized" Kari, and we still don't know what happened to Ash and his Friends! You'll have to read the next chapter to find out. Remember to post lots of comments below! ;D<p> 


End file.
